Capture the flag and the Girl
by Mochoa1994
Summary: As the Friday Capture the Flag game looms closer, Nico becomes more nervous. How could he ever expect Katie Gardener to return his feelings? Written in Percy and Annabeth's perspectives.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson:/ Rick Riordan does...

My first multi-chaptered story... Also, my first Percy POV... Don't judge too much

* * *

><p>Capture the flag... And the girl<p>

Percy POV

"Hi Nico," she said, blushing. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Oh," he stuttered. "H-hey, Katie. Umm, sure is."

I snickered, slightly stunning Nico Di Angelo and Katie Gardener. Hey, she was interrupting my chat with Nico.

Katie turned several shades of red and I immediately felt sorry for her. "Oh, sorry Percy," she said. "I, uh, I have to go to archery class. See you later, Nico?"

"Sure. See you," He replied with a goofy grin on his face. When she left, I could tell that he was holding his breath because he started gasping for air.

I laughed, remembering my first time talking to a girl I liked. "Dude, you're hyperventilating. It's just Katie."

He scowled. "Just Katie? She may be just Katie to _you_ but to me she's Katie," he said her name with as much tenderness as I say Annabeth's sometimes. He was kind of in a dream-like state when I told him that she likes him.

"Wait, what?" he almost screamed.

"She likes you."

He stared at me with a mistrusting glare. "Don't lie to me."

I chuckled, "I'm not. Katie is friends with Annabeth and Juniper. Girls talk to each other and sometimes girlfriends talk to their boyfriends. I mean, it happens occasionally." I said with as much sarcasm as I could muster.

"What's this about girlfriends I hear?" I turned just in time for Annabeth to give me a kiss. It was just a peck but enough to make Nico gag.

"Oh, Nico is just having girl trouble. He thinks that Katie doesn't like him." I summed up.

Annabeth hit me. "Didn't you tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Nico piped up.

"Not yet," I smirked. "I didn't think he was ready."

"Not ready for what?" Nico's voice was a little more strenuous.

"Well, I really think you should tell him _now_." Annabeth stressed.

I sighed. I swear, sometimes Annabeth can sound like my mom. "Ok, fine." I turned to Nico's anxious face. "Would you like to be on our Capture the Flag team?"

Nico looked disappointed. "You really held me in suspense for that? But, yes, of course."

Annabeth smiled consolingly. "We really wanted you to join because Demeter is on our team this week."

Nico immediately perked up. "Oh. Well, in that case..." His voice trailed off as he was lost in thought.

While Nico was occupied, I decided to take this opportunity to hug my girlfriend. I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer into what I expected to be a hug but she wrapped her arms around my neck and brought her lips up to mine. This kiss was more than our last little peck. It was almost like our first kiss after the war. It was, simply put, perfect. That is, until we were interrupted by the conch horn signaling lunch. We both looked away into Nico's disapproving face.

"Well, that was gross. I'm off to lunch now." He said before running off to join the rest of the camp.

After he was gone, I leaned down and stole another kiss from Annabeth. I pulled away and slid my hand into hers. "Shall we?"

She smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Please review! It makes me feel good:)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, I'd like to thank all that reviewed. It really makes me happy that you took the time out of your day to write and lemme know what you thought:)

Secondly, to all the 'Tratie' fans out there, I'd just like to inform y'all that the original story that I wrote had Nico with a character that wasn't in the book series. I eventually decided against that because of the fact that I really didn't feel like having to put a whole new personality on a whole new character. And also, I don't really like OC's anyways...

Thirdly, the only reason I picked Katie was because she was convenient, didn't have much of a background to her story, and didn't give much description about her at all.

And lastly, I had no idea there was this many 'Tratie' fans anyway... I actually had no idea that this whole 'Tratie' shenanigans even existed since niether of them are ever looked into _that_ deeply in any of Rick Riordan's books...

Sorry for the long pre-story author's note... But thanks for your comments and I look forward to, hopefully, many more:)

(P.S.: I went back to writing in Annabeth's POV for this chapter because I'm more comfortable with her mind than the mind of a guy...lol)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Pre-game<p>

Annabeth's POV

It was Thursday, finally; the day before the big game. I had been preparing for this day for the better part of two weeks. I had it all planned out. _Athena always has a plan, right?_ I mused remembering the day I started falling for Percy.

"Annabeth, why is Nico being so distant?" Katie pulled me out of my reverie. "I mean, you did tell me that he likes me right?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it," I assured her, smiling. "He's head over heels for you."

She smiled at this, making me feel better inside. Then something else seemed to bother her. She looked a little uneasy. "Umm, Katie? Is everything alright?"

She forced a smile. "Yeah, but I keep thinking," she paused, "why isn't the advice that Silena gave you working for me and Nico?"

I smiled, remembering having the exact same reaction myself. "Katie, it's not going to work in a couple of days. It'll take a couple months maybe. It took me a whole year to finally gather the courage to kiss Percy, and that was when I thought he was about to die," I paused looking at the expression on her face. "But don't worry;" I added quickly, "it'll work. I promise.

She smiled again. "Thanks, Annabeth. I think I'll go and talk to him now."

_Oh, he's going to freak out._ I thought. "Ok, have fun!" I yelled at her back.

VVVVV

Percy's POV

"Percy, I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?" I asked, only half listening.

"I can't like Katie. It's way to much stress. Do you think that there is a Hunter's group for boys?"

I laughed. "Look, Nico. This girl obviously likes you. Get a hold of yourself now, and help me polish this armor."

His eyes widened. "I can't."

Irritated with his defiance, I asked him why, but he just kept staring into the open space. I turned to see Katie bounding up towards us. _Uh-oh,_ I thought.

"Oh my gods, Percy. What do I do? She's coming over here!"

I grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Just talk to her," I said before bounding off to find Annabeth. She would want to see this.

VVVVV

Annabeth's POV

"I don't know why you think that spying on them is okay," I whispered my protests as Percy dragged me over to the dining pavilion. Sure enough, Nico and Katie were standing there talking.

"Shh," Percy shushed as he held a finger up to my lips.

"...don't really know what Percy was thinking," I heard Nico say.

"Well, I suppose then he's not _that_ bad of a friend," Katie laughed.

"Yeah, he can be annoying sometimes but he's pretty cool when he wants to be." I could tell that Nico was getting more and more comfortable talking to her as they progressed into more small talk.

I was starting to get bored so I gave Percy a kiss on the cheek. He looked at me and smiled. "What was that for?" he whispered.

I smiled, "To get your attention. Now, can we please go? I'm tired and I would like to more last minute planning for our game."

He kissed me for real this time and I almost melted. "Okay," he sighed before grabbing my hand and crawling out from behind the bushes we were in.

He walked me to my cabin, kissed me goodnight, and we went to bed, thinking of Nico, Katie, and the game.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Originally, I was going to kind of abandon this story but getting just one review made me want to start up again:) If you're still with me on this, thank **_**pandapie15**_** for having me continue this:)**

**Anyways, without further ado: **

**Chapter 3: Game Day**

Annabeth's POV

I rushed around my cabin searching furiously for my game plans. As Capitan of the blue team, I had to have everything together. "Where are they?" I muttered to myself as I searched under the black hole that was under my bed.

"Looking for these?"

I jumped and hit my head on the bed frame. I got out from underneath and found Percy standing above me holding some sheets of paper. I stood, snatched the papers from his grasp, and hit him in the shoulder. I put on a mock angry face. "I've been looking for these for the past hour, Seaweed Brain."

He chuckled. "Impossible, Wise Girl. I've only had these for the past 15 minutes. By the way, I like how you put Nico and Katie on duty with us. _Alone._ How very _Aphrodite_ of you."

I hit him again before turning back towards my desk. "You know exactly why I did it. He likes her a lot, and it seems like she doesn't get it." I paused. "It reminded me of someone."

He sat down on my bed, and I moved to sit by him. "You mean, us?" he smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I mean us, Seaweed Brain."

I leaned forward and placed a tiny peck on his lips. He returned it graciously. I smiled and stood, grasping his hand. Counselors or not, two campers of the opposite sex weren't allowed in a cabin alone. "We should get down to the forest to give orders."

He looked a little disappointed, and I couldn't blame him; I was too. I grabbed the plans, and we walked down to the forest hand-in-hand.

"Alright, campers. Settle down. Settle down." We were at the entrance to the forest in our full out battle armor, and Chiron was trying to talk to us. "I believe it is high time that we get the games started. I will give you five more minutes to prepare, and I'll blow the horn. Get ready now."

"Alright," I yelled. "Athena, Posiedon, Demeter, Hades, Apollo, and Hermes to me."

When they all gathered around, I told them the plan to win. It was fool proof. "Jason, I'm going to need you to take half of Hermes and guard the right flank." I handed him his side of the map.

"Got it," he said to me before turning to the group of campers. "Alright, all undetermined campers, to me."

Only a dozen campers, exactly half of the Hermes, walked out of the group. I smiled when I remembered why there were so many less undetermined campers. I shook my head to ward off the distraction. "On the left flank, I'm going to need the rest of Hermes, if you don't mind. Connor and Travis, if you would." I handed them the diagram, and they smiled. It was scary how much they looked like twins.

"Will do," said Connor—or Travis. I think it was Connor. No matter. I watched as Hermes split off and joined their captains.

I turned to Lacy Vick. "Can you take your cabin over and guard the flag? Place the flag right there—" I touched the diagram "—preferably very high up."

"Sure thing." I handed her the chart, and she took off with Apollo's cabin in tow.

"Mark," I said turning to Demeter's second-in-command. "Could you take your cabin and set up a few traps here, here, and here?" I said while pointing at the map respectively.

"No problem. Come on, guys."

When Katie tried to run after Mark, I grabbed her arm and held her back. She looked very confused. "Oh, no. You're staying with me, Percy, and Nico."

"Why?"

"We need a fourth person to help retrieve the flag. You were the first person that I thought of. I mean, I've heard what you can do with plants." I half lied. I just really wanted Nico to be happy like Percy and I are.

She blushed. "I'm not _that_ spectacular."

I scoffed. "Don't sell yourself short. And regardless, we need a fourth person if we're to be even." I showed her the map and pointed to two dots. "That's going to be you and Nico and that," I pointed to the other side of the map, "is Percy and I. I'll distract the other teams guard with my hat while you two grab the flag. When we get close to the creek, Percy will douse any oncoming persons to make sure you make it across—"

The conch horn sounded and the game began.

I watched as people dispersed into the woods according to their battle coordinates. I smiled. Oh, how I loved being in charge.

I took Percy's hand and felt the same tingling sensation I always underwent. "You ready?"

He leaned down to my ear. "As ready as I'll ever be. Let's go."

And on his queue, we ran into the forest motioning for Nico and Katie to follow us. Nico held his Stygian black iron sword while Katie held what looked like a stick.

The four of us hid behind a bush while the other team's campers ran amuck. I turned towards my fellow campers and reminded them of our plan in a hushed voice. They all nodded. I turned, saw a clearing, and put my hat on. "Nico, Katie. Go now."

They ran off in their direction, and Percy and I set off in ours. He was following the sound of my feet through the leaves since I was invisible. We finally saw the flag and looked across to find Nico and Katie. We caught their attention and she nodded.

I walked as quietly as I could towards one of the guards and whispered: "Boo." They jumped and scrambled backwards a few steps, sword at the ready.

"Who said that?" the boy asked facing the place that I was only a moment ago. "Show yourself!"

I went around behind her and whispered again, knowing that the rest of the guard would think he was going insane. "Now, why would I do that?"

She whipped around and sliced. Luckily, I had gotten out of the way before she had sliced. I picked a few leaves from the forest floor and threw them in her face and ran off making sure to be as loud as I could. The boy chased after me with a few members of the guard following.

Once I was far enough away, I stopped and made my back towards Percy and saw that he was sword fighting one of the guardsmen and that the flag was no where to be seen. As if on cue with my thoughts, the woods behind me erupted into loud cheers and hisses signaling the end of the game. Percy and the boy must have heard it too, because they went running in the direction of the creek.

As Percy passed me, I took off my hat and ran beside him. When we got there, we saw Nico and Katie on the shoulders of our team members. I smiled. We had won.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this:) I'll definitely finish this story<strong> **soon! I know some people might have wanted a little more Katie and Nico action (or maybe you don't) but I promise more of it will be revealed in the next chapter(s). I was actually going to add the rest of the story to the end of this chapter but figured that it would've been waaaaay too long.**

**Anyways, please review to let me know how I did:)**


End file.
